


Freedom

by Nasserwraith



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alien Sex, Canon Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasserwraith/pseuds/Nasserwraith
Summary: Metphies/Haruo, M(?)/M, Yaoi, PWP - Set during the beginning of Godzilla: Planet of Monsters. Clearly, I don't own the characters, I'm just having some fun with them. Don't like it? Don't read it. - "Haruo remains locked in his cell, until Metphies, the Exif priest returns to counsel him. Needless to say, things take an unexpected turn." (A series of drabbles in three parts)I write for fun. Hopefully, you read for fun. But let me know what you think and I might do another series similar to this one (it's a tragically under-utilized pairing, IMO).





	1. Freedom

FREEDOM  
* * *

Haruo stared at the medic’s receding back, now leaving his cell with the same grim, sorrowful, silence shared by most of the crew. Since the incident of Tau Ceti-e, he had been feeling like he'd just blown a spaceship apart while still inside. His body ached and his thoughts were constantly scrambled by half-remembered nightmares and phantom burning pains along his neck, but all of the tests continued to prove that he hadn't sustained any life-threatening injuries. He had demanded to be released from his confinement at every opportunity, but to no one’s surprise, and certainly not his, he remained imprisoned. The only other person to ever share his cell for any length of time was Metphies in the guise of priestly duty. “Guise” being his word of choice, since they never spoke of sins or confessions during their time together. Rather, their conversations of late had drifted into random topics: loneliness and isolation, revenge, and at one point, Exif dietary preferences. The last one had come up during a conversation wherein Haruo had attempted to elicit more personal stories from the normally reticent Xilien, to little avail.

"I mean," Haruo had started, by way of curiosity, “what *would* your people typically eat?”

Metphies smiled slightly. "We had many traditional dishes, much the same as humans do.” There was always something extraordinarily soothing about listening to Metphies talk and, in his current situation, Haruo was grateful for any small enjoyment.

"I do not think you would have enjoyed them though. Exif cuisine is not likely something that would have appealed to human tastes." 

Haruo scowled. “Dehydrated rations aren’t exactly delicious.”

"Hn. I suppose not."

Haruo stared at the wall. The low hum of the ship’s distant engines lulling him into a kind of trance. At times, he imagined that the low timbre of Metphies’ voice could affect him similarly. The ethereal ‘man’ had always been a source of calm and stability for his chaotic psyche, an anchor in the overwhelming vastness of space that surrounded him both physically and mentally. He wished he was with him now.  
* * *  
Haruo awoke later that night in a panic. The nightmare had already begun to fade, but the imagery remained to haunt him for a few moments longer. He could still hear screams echoing throughout the ship, conjured by his fevered mind, in the same way that he could still feel the searing fires of burning metal against his skin. His chest felt slick with blood and as he sat bolt upright in the narrow bed, he nearly tore the thin thermal shirt in his haste to staunch the flow. He drew in a breath and looked down. He was soaked in sweat and the single sheet afforded to his cell had become entangled around his knees to the point that he could barely move. The soft hum remained. 

“Are you alright, Haruo?”

The young man startled and nearly fell off the bed in his haste to turn towards the voice. To his surprise, Metphies sat on the far side of the tiny room, facing him, next to the door. 

“Wha…” He blinked owlishly. “Metphies? What are you doing here?”

“You were dreaming again.” He replied softly. “I was concerned.”

“Oh. Yeah. I’m awake now. It’s OK.”

“I had hoped I might be able to….comfort you.”

Haruo didn’t think to ask him how long he had been sitting there. In some ways, as the days and nights blended seamlessly together, Metphies seemed as though he was always there, even when he wasn’t. Haruo roughly rubbed the sleep from his eyes before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “I’m fine.” Came the automatic response. He then absently tugged at his shirt, uncomfortable with the sensation of cooling sweat against his still overheated skin.

Metphies seemed to take it all in as he usually did. Stoically. Betraying no hint of irritation or exhaustion despite what must be a very early hour.

“What time is it?” Haruo asked.

“Almost 2am.” Metphies remained unmoving.

Haruo sighed and pulled the shirt off over his head. Dropping it unceremoniously to the floor before carding his fingers through his hair in an effort to get it out of his eyes. Metphies simply remained where he was, watching. Haruo shook himself out of his daze and scratched at his arms in annoyance. He was strangely glad at not being alone at the moment and Metphies’ presence was, as always, appreciated. He thought then that he should say so and looked up. He did not expect what he saw there.

Metphies stared at him with an undeniable hunger. His golden gaze was fixed on Haruo, his body tense and still. For a moment, Haruo entertained the notion that he was reading into the Exif something that could not possibly be there, that his own deeply repressed needs and desires were simply manifesting themselves in a moment of blind speculation brought on by too many days of solitary confinement. But Metphies did not break his gaze when Haruo met it in the dim light. Haruo swallowed but did not look away.

Metphies continued to contemplate the human before him; the only indication of his appraisal being the slight cant of his head as he slowly drew his eyes over the slim, muscular, chest, down to Haruo’s trim waist, and further along his thighs to the wad of blanket still binding his knees. His gaze then flicked back up to the young man’s face and to the confusion and growing yearning he could see playing out in the creases of his forehead.

“Metphies?” Haruo queried, though it was a question that didn’t exactly have an answer.

“Yes, Haruo?” His voice still even, still unhurried.

“What did you come here for?”

“You.” 

Haruo felt his cheeks flame in embarrassment; yet something inside him began to stir in response. Something angry and wanting at the same time. Something that he had suspected might always have been there, but something he was desperate to deny at the same time. This was Metphies; gentle, guiding, cordial, reserved…beautiful, Metphies. 

"I…?" His voice seemed so uncertain, shaming him with his weakness. “I’m here.”

He heard the small metal chair shift against the floor. Metphies was by his side in a fraction of a second, looking down at him from that impossible height as he sat down.

"Don’t be afraid, Haruo. I won’t hurt you. You cannot yet see it now but things are in motion that you cannot begin to imagine. The nightmares will pass, all of this will pass. Your time has not yet come.” Metphies raised one hand to tentatively brush a stray lock of hair from Haruo’s face as he spoke. Haruo gazed up at him with wide, unblinking, eyes. He could not recall the last time anyone had touched him so casually, especially Metphies, who had never seemed particularly prone to engaging in such human habits of reassuring physical contact. But it almost caused Haruo to choke. For some reason, he had expected Metphies’ hand to be cold but instead, he found his gentle touch to be unusually warm, his hand soft and relaxed.

Metphies gazed down at Haruo with a look of quiet affection. For all the things that Haruo could not yet predict and for all that Metphies believed he would eventually become, right now he was still a vulnerable and scared boy who knew only death and destruction as a way of life. Unbeknownst to Captain Sakaki, it was what had continued to draw them together over the years. For many reasons, Metphies had never given voice to his inner musings but had often asked himself whether he was any different? Had he known anything else in his life either?

As they took one another in, Metphies seemed to come to a decision. Haruo observed as the Exif’s demeanor shifted from one of distant endearment to one of burgeoning passion. The whole time he had counseled Haruo, Metphies had been trying to make up his mind about some of the things he wanted to say to him while he still had the chance. He now appeared to conclude that words weren't enough. The Exif leaned in, allowing the younger man a moment to get a sense of his physicality and to become better accustomed to the nature of his presence.

Haruo balked. In all the years he had known Metphies and the other Exif, he had never actually thought about them physically, nor had he considered what their sexuality might be like, let alone their intimate practices. Were they even biologically separated by sex in the same way as humans? What did Metphies look like under his robes and stole? Were they compatible? Metphies sensed his apprehension and placed two fingers under the Captain’s chin so as to turn his head to face him.

"It’s alright, Haruo. I promise you. Now, please, turn over."

It was a simple command, and Haruo complied without even thinking about it; he had disentangled the sheet and was lying on his stomach before he even realized he'd moved. He felt Metphies shift again on the bed until the other was lying on his side towards him. When Metphies’ hand touched his back, Haruo gasped.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, Haruo. Just let yourself feel. As I said, I can comfort you."

Haruo heard the soldier screaming in his mind to stop the Exif before he went any further, but he also heard another voice ... a small trembling voice pleading with him to let Metphies touch him. As he lay prone, the constant vibrations of the ship began to seep into his body along with Metphies soft murmurs of encouragement when he began to relax. He did not yet know that, while most of the remaining Exif had long since abandoned the pleasures of the flesh, there had been a time when Metphies and his people had practiced a number of skilled body arts designed for healing, meditation, fighting, and yes, mating. As Metphies once again reached out to him, Haruo ignored the soldier and, for the moment, decided to embrace that vulnerable part of his self that no other was permitted to see.

Metphies let his hand slide over Haruo's soft skin and hard muscles, kneading into them deftly as his fingers traveled across his back. He had longed to touch Haruo this way for so long, though he had never dared to even hint at his desires. His position and his fellow Exif would never have tolerated the scandal. He felt the young man tense and relax at each touch, almost as if the dark-haired Captain was battling with himself, which, Metphies figured was probably not too far from the truth. While humans and Exif shared certain structural characteristics, Metphies was often surprised at their differences. He was fascinated by Haruo’s sleek back, the slope of his hips into the rise of his buttocks beneath the sleep-pants he still wore, and the ways in which he would arch against a particularly pleasing touch or unconsciously shift away from a more teasing one.

Exif pairings were so different than this. When his people were still engaged in such things, securing the attentions of a mate was a fraught and difficult endeavor that involved a fair amount of social courtship, followed by a careful dance of controlled gazes, furtive touching, and near fighting that only occasionally ended with the dominant partner finally mounting their receptive counterpart. Haruo, on the other hand, like most humans, seemed happy to dispense with the pleasantries, so to speak, and get right to the point. Metphies smiled despite himself and surreptitiously drew closer to Haruo’s side; near enough to be almost laying atop him. He allowed Haruo’s heat and scent to entice him further; not yet equal to explaining that this particular position was especially alluring to an Exif. 

Haruo tried to let himself enjoy the feeling of Metphies’ hand on him; the roughness of fingertips, the softness of palm, the occasional light scrape of his nails. It was something he had never done before. No one had ever touched him in such a gentle way just to make him feel good. For Metphies to be touching him like this defied everything Haruo had ever done to keep from letting someone get close to him and though it was strange, he didn’t want him to stop. He wanted to let it all go in the moment, to set his pain aside for a few hours, to let Metphies know how good it felt. To, perhaps, actually be comforted by another. Before he could stop himself, he let out a small moan. It was unbelievably cathartic. 

Slowly, Metphies let his hand wander the expanse of Heero's shoulders, rubbing and caressing every inch of it he could reach. He heard Haruo begin to moan in response, the other man unable to contain the pleasure of Metphies’ touch. 

"Metphies ... that feels ... so good," Haruo mumbled then groaned as the other’s hand massaged his lower back.

Though he gave no outward indication of it, Metphies felt himself harden at the sounds Haruo was making. He admonished himself against getting too excited, too quickly, however. He was still unsure as to whether or not Haruo would allow him to take this encounter as far as he intended. He moved so he could rub the backs of Haruo's thighs before bringing his mouth down to lightly draw his bottom lip against the nape of Haruo’s neck. 

"Oh, yes..." Haruo moaned as Metphies’ delicate fingers touched his flesh with just the right amount of pressure. Haruo shivered against the alien now pressing him down into the hard mattress. It felt so good and he couldn’t imagine anyone else doing this to him than who it was now.

Metphies was beginning to feel his control slipping. Up until now, his touches had been wanting but careful; never trying to push Haruo beyond what he was comfortable with and always attentive to whether or not he was eliciting a welcoming response. But he knew that he couldn’t hold out for much longer. He worked his way up Haruo's other thigh until he reached the soft roundness of his buttocks. Only hesitating long enough to remind himself that Haruo could turn on him at any moment, Metphies let his hand come to rest on his perfect hind, flexing his fingers around it as it tightened.

Haruo had already given himself over to the amazing feeling of Metphies’ hand, closing his eyes in acceptance of whatever the other wanted to do to him; but when the Exif’s hand strayed to unfamiliar territory, Haruo's eyes flew open, his breath catching. That one touch went straight to his groin. It was completely unexpected and Haruo didn't register the groan he let escape until it was too late.

Metphies moved down his backside, grasping it firmly, eliciting the same response as before ... a low groan of something that could only be defined as eager pleasure. He decided to take it further. Taking a deep breath, Metphies leaned in and lightly slid his mouth over Haruo's shoulder blade. A quick intake of breath and another groan came in response ... no words. Metphies smiled as he began tracing Haruo's back with his mouth. For the first time, Haruo also heard a slight chuff from his companion. Not a particularly loud sound, but enough to tell him that Metphies was also enjoying their activities.

Haruo felt himself trembling with each caress from that seductive mouth and that wayward hand. He could do nothing more than moan, words unable to form to either stop or encourage Metphies’ actions; all he could do was feel. All he wanted to do in that moment, was feel. The floodgates had burst inside of him and he was helpless in shutting them again. The fact that Metphies was clearly touching him in a sexual way only seemed to make the feelings more intense. He continued to marvel at the heat his companion gave off as well. Metphies was so warm, so soft, and his weight so welcoming in the all-consuming darkness.

Metphies finally let his fingers begin to trace Haruo’s cleft, pressing into the firmness of his buttocks before gently running between them. Metphies noted that Haruo was hard already, the young man’s erection straining against its cloth confines. It pleased him deeply to see the Captain in such a state and to know that he was the cause of it. Metphies continued to move his mouth over Haruo's back, if for no other reason than to draw out more of those delightful moans and sighs. 

Haruo felt Metphies’ weight suddenly lift and then he was pulling him onto his side. He willingly complied, no longer in control of his desires. All he wanted was for Metphies to continue to make him feel. When Metphies' hand brushed against his erection, Haruo involuntarily cried out, arching himself into the other’s hand. 

Metphies pressed himself against Haruo's back, reveling in the tension of the body against him. His hand quickly pulled Haruo's pants down to his thighs, releasing the gasping man’s erection. He then balanced the twitching youth against him by cradling him in his hips as he leaned backwards into the wall. Without hesitation, Metphies took Haruo's arousal in his hand and began making long, firm strokes. It finally broke all of Haruo's self- control.

"Metphies!" he cried out in shock, pleasure engulfing him as the other’s hand caressed his length with sure confidence. Nothing had ever felt so good. Haruo no longer cared what Metphies wanted to do to him as long as he continued to stroke him like that. He had never imagined it could feel like this.

Metphies began to move against Haruo, bringing his own excitement closer to the body pressed against him. He wanted Haruo dizzy with pleasure; open and willing to whatever he gave. While Exif and humans were compatible in a purely anatomical sense, he did not know how his companion would react to an alien body. And Metphies still wanted so much more than this. He sped up his hand on Haruo’s need, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.  
"Oh, yes! Faster, Metphies! Please!" Haruo pleaded breathlessly, the intensity building with each stroke. He had already started to thrust into Metphies’ hand wildly, no thought except that of release. He tried to buck his hips in time with the Exif’s downward strokes but his companion was cleverer than that and began to vary his stroke. By keeping Haruo on edge, always guessing as to when the next caress would come, he brought Haruo to the point of release several times. But then, it was happening. Haruo felt a tingling warmth spread though his body as he tensed. In response, Metphies suddenly stopped his rhythmic stroking in favor of a dexterous squeeze. Haruo stuttered, bore down against his new lover, and suddenly let out a hoarse scream. Metphies had to grab ahold of Haruo’s shoulders with his other hand to prevent the man from thrashing right off the side of the bed as he convulsed, moaning with every pulse as he came, covering himself and Metphies’ hand with his seed.  
Metphies didn't give Haruo a chance to regain his composure. Maintaining his earlier grip on Haruo’s shoulders, he immediately moved his coated hand and gently inserted a slickened finger into Haruo's tight entrance, earning another moan from the dark-haired man as he continued to ride the waves of his orgasm.  
Haruo felt Metphies’ finger enter him and tensed with the unexpected intrusion. Then the Exif begin to move it in and out of his body, and Haruo was left stunned as the pleasure began to overwhelm everything else almost at once. With the last spasms of his high still rolling through him, Haruo found the sensations to be unexpectedly intense.  
"Mmmm…. Metphies ... please," Haruo whispered, not even recognizing his own voice, not even understanding what he was begging the other for.

"Please what, Haruo?" Metphies replied in that same mind-numbing intonation as he kissed the young man’s neck softly, finally allowing himself to indulge in the taste of his companion’s pleasure-salty skin.

"More."

It was a simple word, but it was all that Metphies needed. He added another finger, thrusting them inside Haruo with careful certainty, stretching him slowly for what was to come. When Haruo began thrusting back against him, Metphies added a third. By observing how the young man moved against him, the subtle shifts and writhing, it wasn't long before he found Haruo's pleasure center, hitting it with his fingers as he moved them inside his soon-to-be mate.

"Metphies!" was all Haruo could manage to shriek out when Metphies hit the place inside him that felt like a shot of pure electricity arcing down his spine and into his arms and neck.

Metphies sighed contentedly with the knowledge that Haruo was ready. "Turn over. I want to see your face, Haruo. I want to see you feel this."

Haruo cautiously rolled onto his back, his eyes meeting Metphies' for the first time since they’d begun. But neither found words necessary as their eyes locked. Haruo suppressed a shudder. He had seen Metphies’ golden eyes shimmer with emotion before but in the dim light of the cell they seemed to glow. Metphies leaned forward, claiming Haruo's mouth in a fierce kiss, seeking to devour the youth as his God would soon devour the world. His tongue then ran over Haruo's bottom lip, demanding he be allowed entrance. Haruo moaned and then submitted as Metphies’ tongue plundered his mouth.

"You're mine, Haruo" Metphies announced as he released Haruo's lips with a sharp intake of breath. "From this moment on, you are mine. No other shall be allowed to claim you but me."

Haruo nodded, still unsure about the sudden possessiveness being displayed.

Metphies left him then and rose up onto his knees. Haruo watched with raw desire as the Exif began to undress. He started with the wide stole, unhitching it from his collar and sliding it off before abandoning it to the floor. He then shed his boots and wraps before turning to the long, white, cassock. Haruo remained still and pliant as Metphies disassembled the elaborate clasps that held the garment in place and finally pulled it open to reveal the unmarred, pale, expanse of his chest. He paused then to let Haruo look his fill before undoing the ties at his waistband and ridding himself of his pants.

As he did so, Metphies steeled himself for Haruo’s reaction. As far as he knew, Haruo had never seen an Exif naked. Therefore, he wasn’t sure what he should expect from the mercurial human; concern, fear, scrutiny, or outright rejection. What he got, though, was even less anticipated.

“Your hair.”

“What?” Metphies regarded Haruo suspiciously from beneath lowered eyelashes.

“Your hair.” He repeated. “Take it down.”

Metphies tilted his head thoughtfully, staring down at Haruo who remained stretched out on the bed beneath him. The dark-haired Captain didn’t flinch or turn away but remained resolute, his eyes fixed to Metphies’ face. 

With nimble hands, Metphies reached up and undid the ties that held the knot at the back of his head, followed by the ribbon at each temple that coiled the locks at the sides of his face. With an unintentional flourish, he let his white-blond hair free to drift down around his face and neck. Haruo was slightly surprised to see that it was longer than he had anticipated, reaching in soft waves just past Metphies’ shoulders. His angular bangs also now blended nicely into the rest of the length framing his face and Haruo involuntarily clenched his jaw at how unexpectedly lovely it made Metphies look. It softened him, made him seem almost vulnerable, if not for his ever-imposing stature. Haruo had every intention, in that moment, to bury his hands in it for as long as Metphies would tolerate.

Metphies approached Haruo from the foot of the bed and, once he was welcomed between his lover’s thighs, positioned himself. His erection was already slick with his own need and the natural lubrication his species produced at moments like this. That Haruo didn’t appear to be overly concerned with the particulars of the organ that would soon take him was an unspoken relief to the Exif and he now centered his attention completely on the coupling at hand. Slowly, he began entering Haruo. As he feared, Haruo was impossibly tight and it was everything Metphies could do to hold back the insane urge to break him quickly and pound him into the bed. But he didn't want to hurt Haruo, if at all possible. Instead, he leaned forward and took the other man’s mouth in a soft, slow, kiss as he joined his body to Haruo's for the first time.

"Metphies…" Haruo panted as their lips parted, the pleasure of the Exif’s careful entrance overriding the pain.

"Hold on to me, Haruo."

Metphies finally seated himself inside, forcing himself to wait until Haruo was ready for him to continue. As he leaned forward to cover the younger man, he felt Haruo’s hands go immediately into his hair, sifting through it ardently. He allowed it, placing fleeting kisses against Haruo’s face and neck. When he felt Haruo begin to move underneath him, he knew they were ready. Bracing his hands on Haruo’s hips to keep him steady, he smoothly pulled himself out of the younger man before thrusting slowly back inside, relishing the amazing feeling of being joined with the one he had wanted from afar for too long. 

"Haruo!"

Haruo had never known Metphies to be particularly talkative but hearing sounds of pleasure fall from the Exif’s lips excited him more than he thought possible. He wanted nothing more than to see Metphies lost to his pleasure, to hear him cry out in ecstasy, to see that normally placid, impassive, exterior crumble into pure passion. He happily dug his fingers into the silky strands now within his reach and grit his teeth against the onslaught of desperate thrusts that began to shake him. "Yes! Metphies!" became the entirety of Haruo's usable vocabulary as the other began thrusting into him, faster and faster. It was the most intense feeling Haruo had ever known and the fact that Metphies was the one giving it to him made it even better. It felt completely forbidden and yet somehow obvious and correct. Raising his hips so that he could begin to meet Metphies’ increasingly hard thrusts, he shifted beneath him enough to be able to again look into his eyes.

Haruo kept his gaze locked to Metphies’ intense golden-brown eyes, for once not seeing the cold detachment of religious zeal but a warm glow of passion and unguarded need as he pounded into his new lover with all the emotion he held hidden in his heart. Their bodies moved against each other's in a fierce rhythm of desire, and Metphies claimed Haruo's mouth once again in a soul-searing kiss.

Within moments, both of them knew they were reaching their limits. Metphies pushed himself up onto his arms so that he could reach between them and begin to stroke Haruo's erection in time with his thrusts. As he watched the young man’s face twist into something akin to a pained grimace, he knew it was only a matter of time. He was almost sad it was coming to an end so quickly. His stamina was considerable, at least, compared to most human measurements and he wanted so much more. He wanted Haruo screaming his name for as long as he could manage it. But for this first time, he didn’t want to overdo it and leave Haruo injured or in pain.

As Metphies continued unrelenting, Haruo felt the warmth starting to spread through him again but this time, being stroked inside and out, it was more like a wildfire burning him up from his core. He could feel his orgasm taking shape deep in his belly, unfurling outwards from his center, and racing to overtake him in one, dazzling, explosion. He reached out to take ahold of Metphies who bowed his head in acquiescence; allowing Haruo to get a solid grip on his shoulders and forearms. And then it was upon him and in one blazing moment, Haruo tensed and climaxed. It was all he could do to shout Metphies’ name at the top of his voice and spill his passion all over himself and his lover once again.

Metphies felt Haruo's release just as his own came for him. As the younger man’s thighs gripped him almost painfully, he nearly lost his breath at the feeling of Haruo tightening around him. It had been so long since he had experienced a real climax, Metphies almost panicked at his own response. Blinding white light engulfed him. The voices that had plagued his mind for years suddenly went silent and all he could perceive was heat, and touch, and friction, and need consuming his every thought and wish. He fell onto Haruo with a cry, lunging into him sharply with a series of rapid, reflexive, thrusts. It was all he could take. Metphies screamed his lover's name as he filled him with his seed in pulse after pulse of intoxicated ecstasy.

For months after this time, Haruo would remember how Metphies looked in that moment. His mouth slack, brow furrowed, eyes tightly shut, and his shoulders rigid as he reached the pinnacle of physical pleasure. And then his head thrown back, the most beautiful cry erupting from his throat, as he lost any pretense or semblance of poise or distance. He was breathtaking in that moment; wild and untamed in his sensuality. Haruo wondered then what the Exif must have been truly like in their day.

As Haruo came back to his senses, they lay quietly together on the narrow cell bed, feeling the moment as it wrapped around them and slowly returned them to the calming hum of the engines and the passing of the planet beneath. Finally, Metphies slid free of Haruo’s body and rolled off to lie at his side. He was actually a little surprised when Haruo rolled over to snuggle against him. A few moments went by before Haruo raised his head to look at him.

"Metphies," Haruo began, unsure of what to say; yet knowing he wanted to say something. "I ... I don't know ...I never knew ... I could ... I mean, that was…. But…. why?"

Metphies turned his face so he could look into Haruo's eyes. "I would be lying if I said that I had not thought of this moment for some time. But that is not what you are asking. I came to you for many reasons. Many of which I cannot explain to you. But what I want the most, is for you to be free."

Haruo frowned, trying to understand what Metphies meant. "Free?"

Metphies smiled. "You will understand. One day. For now, I…"

Before Metphies could say anything else, Haruo rolled over on top of him, his lips meeting Metphies' in a deep kiss. The guard rounds would begin soon and Metphies would have to leave him again. They would have to go back to being prisoner and priest. Back to Godzilla.

But for right now, for this one moment, Haruo intended to savor a little bit of life, free of all those things.  
________________________________________


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metphies/Haruo, M/M, Yaoi, PWP - Set during the beginning of Godzilla: Planet of Monsters. Clearly, I don't own the characters, I'm just having some fun with them. Don't like it? Don't read it. - "Haruo remains locked in his cell, until Metphies, the Exif priest returns to counsel him. Needless to say, things take an unexpected turn." (Part 2 of 3)

Dream  
* * *

When Haruo saw Metphies again a day later, once more casually poised at the opposite end of his cell, they did not speak of their encounter. Nor did they speak of it the evening after that when Metphies returned to unexpectedly offer him a conversation in classified intelligence. In fact, during the subsequent times he visited him, Metphies gave absolutely no acknowledgement, covertly or otherwise, that anything had transpired between them that night at all. Even now, after nearly a week had gone by, Haruo was beginning to wonder if he had somehow dreamed the entire thing.

Had Metphies really come to him like that? Had there been anyone at all in his cell that night? If not, why had he imagined it to be the Exif, a priest and confidante who had never so much as hinted at an emotional life beyond the overtly spiritual one he practiced publicly? And yet, how was it that could he so intensely feel the weight of his body and recall the sound of his cries? Was he going crazy?

His nightmares of late had not been improving, either. He still woke in the early morning hours to the taste of metal on his tongue, drenched in sweat, and tangled in the blanket. Each time he had immediately turned to look towards the small seat by the door; hopeful to once again see Metphies’ form watching over him. But each time, he woke up alone. It was the same thing on this night as he fought to rouse himself from yet another maelstrom of blood and screams. Melting colors dripped down around him and some twisted thing, like a burning Mecha trailing skin and broken bones, descended upon him from above. He tried to run, tried to get his useless legs working again but nothing could free him from the horrors playing out in his mind. He meant to scream but instead, drifted back into darkness… 

…A finger trailed down Haruo’s cheek, following the smooth curve of bone with the barest edge of a fingernail. A sigh escaped him as the finger curled around his bottom lip, caressing the ridge where lip progressed into skin. The pad of a thumb pressed at him there, subtly encouraging him to open his mouth. Heat rose to Haruo’s cheeks; a feverish sensation that poured out of every pore opening up along his body. He felt hot and aroused, and opened his eyes to take in the beauty looking down on him.

Pale hair framed the perfectly angular features of one who could only be Metphies. He was gazing down at Haruo through heavily-lidded eyes, his motions languid, almost drunk on the sensations of heat surging between them. He could see the light golden, irises of his eyes changing structure as he watched him. One minute they were large and opaque, leaving just a hint of lavender along the outer rim. The next minute, they contracted, and lost their focus in a gaze that looked past him just as much as it seemed to bore into him.

His mouth, the feature that Haruo had to admit he liked the most, was shadowed in the moving lights of his cell. He loved to watch Metphies speak almost as much as loved to listen to it. The Exif’s manner was always so collected, his demeanor so taciturn, that the low resonance of his voice was often accompanied by similarly constrained movements of his lips. It made Haruo wonder if he had always been like that or whether it reflected a deeper, more repressed, psychology on the part of the Xilien priest. Haruo licked his own lips as a manner of invitation to the ‘man’ above him, praying that this rather demure gesture would be followed up with the gift of a kiss.

Color rose to Haruo’s cheeks when he felt Metphies place his hands firmly onto his thighs, parting them gently. He still hadn’t received the kiss he had been clandestinely asking for but he was willing to forgive this particular oversight as long as Metphies continued to stroke his hips and the inside of his thighs as he was. It was at this point that Haruo took notice of an uncharacteristically rosy tint coloring his companion’s white skin. Along with his currently unassertive posture, it made Metphies look almost childlike – bashful and cherubic in a way that hardly did justice to his wise character and high-ranking position.

"Metphies," he gasped, throwing his head back as the Exif raked his nails down smooth, tender, skin.

The other couldn't help but smile as the collar around his neck was suddenly yanked open and the front of his cassock pulled free from his body. The movements were rough and awkward, but he didn’t seem to mind and merely held himself still for Haruo to finish undressing him to his liking.

"Haruo." Metphies murmured, "Look at me."

Slowly, as if he were in a trance, Haruo tilted his head upward, his eyes fluttering as he met his lover’s gaze.

Metphies bent forward at the waist and came to rest by placing his forearms on either side of Haruo’s shoulders. Then, with a tilt of his chin, urged him without words to meet his lips halfway.

Haruo immediately complied. As much as he had loved the intensity of having Metphies inside of him, or having his hands on him, he lived for the feeling of his kisses. Haruo closed the distance between them and sealed his mouth to the one above him, carefully molding his lips against Metphies with just the right amount of pressure to entice the Exif to moan in response.

Their tongues met, one hot and demanding, the other yielding and pliant. Haruo lifted his right hand and placed it behind Metphies’ neck, gleefully tangling his fingers into the soft hair at his nape. He then lifted his other hand and placed it on the side of his face, cupping his cheek as the kiss became deeper, more insistent. Haruo experienced such tremendous satisfaction every time he felt Metphies’ mouth move, especially as he moved to allow his tongue better access. Even in his dominant position, Haruo noted that Metphies’ kisses were supple, almost docile, in response to his more pressing needs. As a result, Haruo spent considerable time attempting to taste almost every part of him; savoring the Exif’s exotic, honey-like, flavor.

When they parted for a breath of air, Haruo couldn’t help but catch Metphies’ bottom lip in a hard, passing, nip. His mouth was already reddened and swollen, but a part of him wanted to draw a little blood as well and to see it well-up against his snowy skin. But Metphies turned out to be a little too quick as he reflexively reared his head in response to the bite, leaving only a small mark instead of a cut. He stared down at Haruo with a look of curiosity.

"Haruo?" he questioned, his voice offering a bit of confusion.

Haruo shook his head and closed his eyes. The edges of his mind were starting to become fuzzy and the dream was beginning to fragment. With a frustrated sound, Haruo attempted to hang on to it for just awhile longer. In some sense, he knew that he was dreaming. He knew that Metphies was not really there with him, neither in his cell nor in his bed. Regardless, he instinctively pushed his mind outwards, begging his imagined companion to stay with him. He conjured up every memory he could to fuel it onward, even going so far as to draw from the fevered sensations of their coupling days before. Or, at least, what he hoped that had been.

“I am here, Haruo.” He heard Metphies’ voice say. “Hush now. I am here.”

Haruo did his best to calm his breathing and focused on the weight he could so distinctly feel lying against him. He flexed his fingers and found, to his delight, warm skin and silken hair still beneath them. When he opened his eyes again, he could see only darkness and the faint glow of track lighting but he believed that he could also make out a solid shape moving in the space above him. When he shifted wantonly, he was held in place by a restricting warmth and he could most certainly recognize the feeling of Metphies’ hands steadying his hips as the other came to rest fully atop him.

"Be still" The tranquil voice admonished. Haruo felt himself blushing from head to toe and was, for once, thankful for the gloom.

Haruo felt Metphies turn his body slightly, and with delicate fingers, trace a path from his throat, down and over his chest and stomach, to his groin. There, he paused for a moment to tease at Harou’s bare skin. As he did so, Haruo had an interesting thought. As much as he enjoyed the Exif’s gentle ministrations, and as much as he was currently looking forward to experiencing the full force of his passion once again, he wondered whether or not Metphies would ever allow him to return the favor. At that moment, he imagined Metphies beneath him in the same way as he now lay beneath the other, and damn it all if it wasn’t one of the most erotic thoughts he’d had in quite some time.

To Haruo’s surprise, he heard a soft chuckle from somewhere near his right ear. “Is that something you think you’re up to attempting?”

Haruo didn’t know how to respond. Either the Exif was psychic or this dream had taken a very unexpected turn.

“I….” he began. “I don’t know….”

“I’ll be honest with you, Haruo.” The other continued. “You may find such a prospect to be more difficult than you anticipate. Not that I am unwilling. Only that, there are certain things about my people that you may not be expecting.”

Haruo stared unblinking into the darkness above him.

“Then…” he trailed off quietly, “I’ll think about it. But, for now…” He wasn’t sure what it was he wanted to ask exactly. “Can you…. can you, please?”

Metphies seemed to understand him.

With slow pressure, he teased Haruo’s thighs even further apart and took hold of Haruo’s neglected arousal, angling it just so that he could kneel between his legs and press the tip and underside of it to his own abdomen while stroking the top with his palm. Haruo intuitively arched his lower back so that he could press that part of him, that terribly needy part of him, into each sure motion. Erotic didn't even begin to describe the experience. Haruo’s dark hair was damp and disheveled, several strands clinging to the back of his neck where he chafed against the mattress. His bangs hovered around his eyes, nearly obscuring his vision completely but he could once again make out Metphies’ form above him, limned in dim light, gazing down at him with that same passive expression he always had.

Haruo found himself growling and pulling Metphies forward by his shoulders, causing the Exif to fall forward with his left hand braced on the side of the bed. If Metphies insisted on remaining so aloof, he would just have to wipe that look off his face by force. Haruo captured Metphies’ lips in a hard and bruising kiss, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth and claiming him roughly. Haruo moaned unashamedly and drew the other’s lower lip into his mouth, sucking hard enough to turn the abused skin cherry-red. When they broke free from the kiss once more, Metphies was panting but Haruo could still detect a slight smile gracing his lips.

Sensing that he had crossed a particular threshold of pleasure in their encounter, Haruo buried his face between Metphies’ neck and shoulder, flicking his tongue across the sensitive skin he found right below his ear. When he heard Metphies moan in response, he leaned up to draw the tip of the Exif’s ear into his mouth and gently bite it, figuring that the alien’s longer pinna was probably not just suited for improved hearing but was also probably quite sensitive to touch as well. He was not disappointed. While Metphies continued to stroke him, Haruo kissed, sucked, and nipped at any and every part of the Exif’s neck, ears, and shoulders that he could reach. Haruo was also pretty sure he could feel Metphies hardening from his attentions and slyly reached down to touch the other as he had not dared to before.

Somewhat to his surprise, Metphies’ arousal did not strike him as all that different from his own. A hard shaft covered in loose satiny skin with a sort of rounded head that ended in an extended point. It was hot to the touch and also slightly wet where he caressed the tip. He wondered if that was the reason that Metphies had not seemed overly concerned with providing extra lubrication when last they had been in this situation. He wondered what else he didn’t know about Xilien biology that could be of interest here. 

Haruo felt Metphies’ stomach muscles tense and retract as he finally took ahold of him but he did not pull away. Instead, he heard Metphies’ breathing begin to accelerate and the grip on his own erection become harder and more demanding. The curves of his shoulder-blades shifted as Metphies balanced himself above him; his left hand still pressed to the bed beside Haruo’s head and his chest now pressed to the body below him. From his shoulders, his back sloped down in the center, allowing the thin line of his spine to emerge. The muscles in his torso were well-defined in this position, and though they disappeared within the shadows moving across the room, Haruo could feel the tension throughout Metphies’ body.

Whether asleep or awake, Haruo no longer cared and made his desires known. "Metphies. . ." Haruo pleaded in a soft voice, sending a huff of warm air across the other’s ear. He pushed his hips down while simultaneously positioning the arousal in his hand at his entrance, encouraging the Exif to penetrate him without preparation. Metphies groaned as his sensitive organ came into contact with the delicate skin of Haruo’s opening, though he wasn’t quite so far gone as to simply take the smaller man right then and there. Instead, he decided to show Haruo something of a technique that would better serve him during their intimate encounters.

Gently releasing Haruo’s erection, Metphies drew his right hand down to cover the younger man’s still wrapped around his own. With careful, guiding strokes, he showed Haruo how to gather the natural oils that he produced by drawing the skin of his shaft upwards towards the tip of his organ and applying pressure to the gland hidden underneath a folded hood. He then allowed Haruo to smear the oil across his tight entrance while slipping one long finger in with ease. A low moan came from Haruo's throat as Metphies pushed past the puckered entrance and twisted his finger around to tease his inner walls. Haruo pushed his hips down again and allowed the single digit to slip in all the way to the knuckle before letting out a long breath as tried to relax against the intrusion. Haruo pulled his face from his lover’s shoulder and turned to gaze up into Metphies’ eyes as he worked another finger inside of him. His mouth dropped open in quiet moans as he tried his best to tense and relax his core with each testing push, hoping that his companion would see his readiness and grant him relief.

Metphies softened his movements before slipping his hand free of Haruo’s heat and gripping the middle of his thigh so as to reposition the wily Captain back to where he might be more comfortable. A thin sheen of sweat covered Haruo’s entire body, making his tanned skin glisten in the artificial light. In the dim glow, Metphies could see the blush of his cheeks traveling downwards, coloring his entire body in the splendor of human pleasure. There was a sharp intake of air when Metphies finally brought his body down to rest on top of Haruo, whose arms came up immediately to wrap around his neck and pull him even closer.

With his mouth once again against Metphies’ ear, Haruo whispered to him desperately. “Please. Metphies, please. I want to feel you again. Please let me feel you again.”

"Please?" Metphies responded in a hoarse voice, sending a shiver throughout Haruo’s body. "Are you sure? Is that what you want?"

Haruo whimpered and nodded his head. He’d long since had enough of Metphies’ coyness and was almost ready to simply pin the Exif to the floor and have his way with him on his own terms if he didn’t hurry up. What held him back was the feeling of light perspiration under his hands where Metphies, despite maintaining his cool demeanor, was already trembling as he moved to cover the younger man. In fact, Haruo could feel the sweat slowly drip down from the back of Metphies’ neck to create glistening lines that trailed over his back to pool in the dip between his shoulder-blades. In the heat of passion, with his hair free and his eyes dark with want, Metphies was truly something to behold and Haruo cursed that he could not see him completely.

A soft moan rumbled from Haruo's chest as he felt Metphies press the head of his organ against his opening. There was no delay when he then pushed past the tight ring of muscle and into Haruo’s warm depths. Hot, moist walls gripped every inch of his hard arousal but Metphies did not stop his persistent pressure until he was buried to the hilt, with Haruo gasping and shuddering beneath him.

Automatically, Metphies began thrusting into him with a deep, even, rhythm; plying Haruo’s mouth with tiny bites and kisses as he moved inside of him. There was no rush in their coupling this time; Metphies rode Haruo slowly and steadily, savoring the tight heat that clenched around him with each stroke. Haruo dropped a hand from his lover’s shoulder to place it against his chest. Metphies responded by placing one of his own hands around Haruo’s while still using the other hand to maintain leverage for his thrusts, gripping the head of the bed with white-knuckled intensity. Both of them groaned as Metphies pushed into Haruo, again and again, never slowing the steady movements inside him.

Pleading moans began to fall from Haruo’s lips; each dripping with more need and lust than the last but Metphies didn't quicken his pace, opting instead to lengthen his strokes and to thrust into him deeper and harder. Haruo squeezed Metphies hand tightly, arching his back a little in an attempt to push back against his thrusts. But the momentum remained constant, firm but not rough, as Metphies moved with the rhythm of tidal waves and Haruo the shore he broke against.

Haruo changed tactics and looked up at the Exif through his long lashes as Metphies lifted his head over him in order to better adjust his mobility in relation to his height. When Haruo licked his lips, Metphies couldn't resist the urge to kiss him.

Haruo eagerly opened his mouth beneath the sudden onslaught, allowing Metphies to take control of the kiss. Their tongues slid together in a messy, uncoordinated, dance, but though they kissed thoroughly, Metphies continued thrusting into Haruo with exquisite grace. Every so often, a moan escaped the corners of Haruo’s mouth but Metphies swallowed most of the sound. Haruo then raised his free arm and wrapped it around the back of the Exif’s neck, holding him in place as he attempted to devour his mouth.

The cell felt as though it was on fire. Haruo was, once again, drenched in sweat and the bed was quickly becoming moist as well. With a hiss, Haruo stretched beneath the other, allowing Metphies to drive into him as deeply as he liked. It was the moment of distraction that he needed, and with a groan, Haruo bit Metphies’ lower lip hard enough to draw blood. Metphies snarled in response as thin trail of red began to meander down his chin. Haruo did not let it go to waste, and before Metphies could enact any kind of retribution for his actions, began to carefully clean it away with his tongue.

The effect on the Exif was considerable. Every inch of Metphies’ skin seemed to glimmer in the cell’s reflected light. His pale hair fell in wild tangles around his face; completely unmoored from any ties. His eyebrows were drawn together and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut. His long, thick lashes fluttered against his ivory skin like butterfly wings as Haruo kissed away the last droplets. Every inch of Metphies body was held taut above the younger man as he moved and the slight outline of his muscles showed the depth of his strain as pleasure flooded through him.

It was what Haruo needed; to see Metphies lost to his passion. To hear his rapid breathing as he took him harder and harder. To feel his skin jump at each sweeping caress and to hear him moan with breathless anticipation. And now, what Haruo wanted most of all, was to see him come.

"Oh, yes. . . yes. . ." Haruo began to gasp. Turning to bite again at his lover’s ear, he whispered hotly, a little unsure as to how the Exif would respond to vulgarity but not in any position to care. "Fuck me, Metphies. . . please. Just fuck me."

There was no way Metphies could deny his request. Taking hold of Haruo’s hips, he started pounding into his willing body. Haruo delighted in hearing his lover cry out as his inner muscles clenched and unclenched around his organ. Oil dripped down from his entrance and Haruo almost thought that Metphies had already come if not for the fact that his thrusts had not relented. When Metphies suddenly gripped his hair and snapped his head back, he came face to face with the most openly sexual, most unguardedly seductive, expression he had ever seen on another sentient being.

It was too much for him. "Metphies!" Haruo screamed; the first waves of his climax making him almost clumsy, thus causing the Exif’s name to come out in three stuttered syllables. But then his body was shaking uncontrollably, and with a few more hard thrusts directly to his sweet spot, Haruo came. Digging his fingers in deep enough to leave bruises, Haruo held on to Metphies like a buoy in a storm, riding out each crest of his release, splattering both himself and Metphies with his thick seed.

The sound that emanated from Metphies chest would later make Haruo think of the distant rumble of thunder. He was almost purring as he continued to thrust unsteadily into Haruo’s body, holding his head back so that he could bite possessively at the human’s neck.

This did not, however, prevent Haruo from watching Metphies as his orgasm overtook him. At first, he observed a pleased smile cross his lips as pleasure washed through him, wave after wave causing his body to move in an almost serpentine motion. And then he appeared to break, gritting his teeth as he arched over Haruo’s body. Deeply excited and unable to withhold his response, Metphies cried out in the confines of the cell and with the last of his strength, poured out every last drop of his essence into the body below him. Haruo sighed with satisfaction, holding Metphies tightly against him as the Exif spent himself in long, agonizing, pulses.

When it was over, Haruo leaned up and kissed Metphies one final time, fully expecting that he would be spiraling back down into the depths of a fitful sleep at any moment. Metphies remained still and receptive until Haruo felt good and finished.

"Thank you." Haruo murmured after a moment.

“Your welcome.” Came the soft reply. 

“If it wasn’t for dreams like this, I’d never get any sleep.” He mumbled absently, still enjoying the comforting feeling of Metphies’ embrace.

“Then perhaps you should sleep.” Metphies rejoined. “It is not yet morning.”

Haruo blinked, stunned into silence. He was completely awake.  
________________________________________


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metphies/Haruo, M/M, Yaoi, PWP - Set during the beginning of Godzilla: Planet of Monsters. Clearly, I don't own the characters, I'm just having some fun with them. Don't like it? Don't read it. - "Haruo remains locked in his cell, until Metphies, the Exif priest returns to counsel him. Needless to say, things take an unexpected turn." (Part 3 of 3)

Confession  
* * *

The night before the first Earth Landing Brigade was restless in an already unquiet sky. The entire ship, the Aratrum, felt poised to split apart. Some spent their hours with their faces pressed to the glass observatories, gazing down at the blue planet below in awe, while others obsessively cleaned and prepared weapons or did, and redid, the same calculations over and over again. The Exif were out in force, offering prayers and absolution to small gatherings of soldiers and civilians alike. The sounds of their benedictions echoing from room to room as onlookers wandered in and out, fretting. Instructions occasionally barked out of the overhead speakers, sending another flurry of activity throughout the halls before everything once more fell into apprehensive silence. Haruo remained confined to his quarters but, for the first time, he didn’t rail against his captivity. His clandestine report and the presentation to the Central Council had been a success and, with Metphies’ help, he now felt a sense of progress in the plans they had been collaborating on for the past several days. Even if Metphies still insisted on chiding him every now and again for what he called Haruo’s “distinct lack of faith,” he had to admit that he felt almost hopeful.

His thoughts turned to Metphies for a moment. Though he was relatively sure of the fact that the two of them were now lovers, in every intimate sense of the word, he still did not think that he fully understood what Metphies’ motivations in doing so might be. He often spoke affectionately, but never of love, and though he always treated Haruo with respect, even a level of admiration, Metphies had never admitted to anything even remotely like infatuation. However, to have come to him as he had in his cell on the lower decks would have taken preparation and planning. Not that Metphies was ever given to rash action but it did not escape Haruo that the Exif would have had to somehow prevent the security cameras from filming them together for a not inconsiderable amount of time, would have had to gain access to his cell without the security detail noticing anything amiss, and would have had to ensure that no one noticed his disheveled state upon leaving. He would also have almost certainly needed to come up with an explanation for the small cut on his bottom lip and the light bruising around his neck.

Haruo laughed lightly at the thought of Endurph interrogating the younger priest; demanding, with narrowed eyes, an accounting of Metphies’ movements for the last few days as well as a reason for his less-than-pristine appearance. Imagine the look on the elder’s face if he ever discovered the truth! ‘What a shock that would cause.’ Haruo mused. The gossip that would spread throughout the Aratrum’s combined peoples would be unprecedented. He would literally never hear the end of it.

He glanced about the sparse room and began to idly fidget. A few old pictures, some dusty knickknacks, and his newest decoration hanging near the door; a pair of magnetic handcuffs. He got up from his chair to check his flight suit again and rehung it next to the window. Staring down on his lost homeworld, he began to imagine their return. What would Earth look like? Would it still be as beautiful as his earliest memories?

His door chimed.

“It’s me.” Came the familiar voice over the intercom.

“Come in.” Haruo replied as he continued to enjoy the slow, meditative, turn of their geosynchronous orbit.

He heard the hydraulics open and close behind him, followed by soft footfalls that approached and then stopped barely halfway across the room.

“Coming to check on me?” Haruo chuckled, almost sarcastically.

“In a way.” Metphies responded. “I was actually more expecting to find you out of quarters, wandering the ship somewhere.”

Haruo smiled. “No. I’m being good. For now.”

He turned to see Metphies standing, calm and serene, in the center of the room. The soft, blue, light from the window bathing him in an ethereal glow. He was, as always, immaculately put together, his cassock and stole smoothed down his sides and his hair perfectly in place in three neat ties. He stood with his hands folded in front of him, attentive to Haruo’s every move.

“So.” Haruo crossed his arms and regarded his companion tersely. “What brings you here?”

If Metphies was taken aback at the question, he did not show it. “I told you. I’ve come to see how you are.”

“I’m fine.” Haruo continued to subtly bait the Exif. “Is that it?”

Metphies tilted his head and observed Haruo coolly. “Is there something more you expected?”

“Cut the shit, Metphies.” Haruo snapped. “Or, now that I’m out of that cell, are you just going to pretend nothing happened and the world is back to….” He couldn’t bring himself to say ‘normal.’

“I’m not pretending anything.” Metphies’ voice was gentler in his reply. “But it is clear to me from your posture and your hostility that you would rather not be approached at this particular moment. Therefore, it is better that I remain where I am.”

Haruo straightened in surprise. It hadn’t occurred to him that Metphies might be rebuffed by his somewhat punchy demeanor or his less than welcoming stance. He dropped his shoulders and unhooked his arms. “I…. uh, yeah.” He managed after a few moments. “Why don’t you sit down.” Haruo motioned towards the chair near his desk.

As Metphies turned to take the offered seat, Haruo began to pace idly back and forth. 

“Do you think this will work?”

“Your strategy is sound, Haruo. It is the best chance humanity has had in reclaiming Earth from Godzilla is a very long time.”

Haruo nodded, toeing irritably at a dent in the floor. 

“And you?” 

“Me?”

“I mean, you and I? What’s actually going on here?”

Metphies sighed and looked out the window as a small meteor streaked out of sight into the stratosphere below.

“If you wish me to leave, Haruo. I will do so.”

“What?” Haruo started. “No!” 

Metphies turned to look at him.

“That’s…that’s not what I meant.” The younger man scolded. “I just meant, well…are we on the same page here? Do we even know what we’re doing?”

Metphies began to rub his fingers together absently. “It likely comes as no surprise to you, Haruo, to know that what I have done, I have done at considerable risk. But of all people on this ship, you are no stranger to taking risks in order to achieve a particular end.”

“And what particular end are you trying to achieve?” 

Metphies looked distant, his gaze once again focused on some far-off place beyond both Haruo and the drifting world behind him.

“An end to pain.”

Haruo scratched at his ribs self-consciously. “Well, yeah, I can see that. I mean, it’s no secret that you and I don’t exactly share some of the same…views on certain things. But I do appreciate what you are trying to do for us. Everything you’ve done for me. You know that, right?”

Metphies bowed his head and smiled. “Yes, Haruo. I know that you are grateful.”  
Tentatively, Haruo approached the seated Exif. Even on the relatively short-legged chair, and bent slightly forward, Metphies’ head was even with his chest. He paused for a moment before gingerly reaching up and threading the tips of his fingers through Metphies’ hair, brushing it back from his brow with a tender sweep of his thumb. A second later, Haruo felt Metphies turn his face into the caress and close his eyes as the younger man coaxed him to rest his forehead against the place where his heart beat the strongest. 

“This is all just so…unexpected.” Haruo’s voice was lower, more relaxed than before. “I’m almost not sure what to do with you.”

Metphies raised his head to look up into Haruo’s eyes.

“You may do whatever you like, Haruo.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He started, with a kiss.

* * *

At Haruo’s command, Metphies had moved to the bed. Wider, and considerably more comfortable than the pallet in the Aratrum’s cellblock, Haruo’s bed was still sparsely made, with only a single blanket haphazardly draped across the stuffed mattress and tucked beneath two lopsided pillows. As soon as Haruo touched him, Metphies tensed, but was not surprised to find the human’s fingers once again entwined in his hair. For Haruo, this was simply never going to get old. With confidence born of increasing practice, he stood behind where Metphies’ was seated on the edge of the bed and undid the knot at the back of his head. As soon as the pale tresses were free, he started on the ties that held the two side-locks in place.

“Why does that please you so?” The Exif finally asked.

Haruo sniffed and continued to card his hands through the silken strands. “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I think it’s because it makes you look so…. formal. It’s so…. monastic. When it’s up, it makes you look like a priest.”

“I am a priest.”

That actually made Haruo laugh. “I know.” He responded softly. “And now you look like…. you.”

With Metphies’ hair once again free, Haruo took the opportunity to gently wrap a portion of it around his hand, pulling it taut as he urged Metphies to tip his head back and bare his throat. As the Exif willingly complied, Haruo leaned down to place a series of easy kisses down the side of his neck and then trail a few more across his shoulder. As Haruo then teasingly bit the collar of Metphies’ cassock, he began to thread his opposite hand through the lacing at the back of the stole. 

“Take it off.” He whispered.

Metphies’ breath hitched at the enticing request and he felt the hairs at his nape tugged harder as he moved to obey. With deliberate slowness, Metphies began to unclasp the garment, letting the edges fall open as he undid the front. When he reached the bottom ties that held the swath of the stole over his lap, he felt Haruo’s hand come up to begin pulling everything over his shoulders and down his arms. Save for his boots, Metphies wore nothing else beneath the recognizable couture of his station. As he slid those off as well, Haruo took a moment to appreciate the crimson flush that caused the other’s wan complexion to color.

“You came prepared.” He commented casually as he used one finger to trace a line down Metphies’s spine to his lower back. 

“Not as much as I should have.” Metphies answered.

Haruo stopped and released his companion’s hair so that he might kneel down onto the bed behind him. “I’m not going to hurt you, Metphies.” Haruo stated flatly.

“No.” Metphies turned slightly to look at Haruo over his shoulder. “But I’m afraid I might hurt you.”

Haruo’s brow knitted in consternation. He understood that, on some level, Metphies was referring to his species’ increased physical strength and stamina but now he began to wonder if there was something else about Xilien sexuality that might be cause for his lover’s concern. Haruo was certainly aware that, on their two previous couplings, Metphies had adopted an especially dominant role but there hadn’t been anything about their intimacy that had appeared to him to be dangerous or potentially injurious. He decided to ask.

“What should I do?”

Metphies looked down for a moment, before raising his wrists up before him in an almost supplicating gesture. His breathing had become deep and calm, his disposition passive and composed. 

“If this is what you want, you will need to bind me.”

Haruo wasn’t sure how to respond, looking first to Metphies’ hands in their prayerful attitude and then to his face, which was downcast in a kind of submissive humility. 

“Are you sure?”

Metphies nodded almost imperceptibly. “It is not within my people’s typical nature to submit easily, Haruo. So, while I might desire, even welcome, your attentions tonight, my instinct will be to fight you.”

Haruo let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. His eyes raked down Metphies’ back and once again took in the yielding posture, the gentle slope of his shoulders, and the ever so subtle flutter at his ribs. His eyes flicked up to the handcuffs near the door and, moments later, he rose to retrieve them with an audible clamor. Metphies did not flinch as he approached him again, this time with purpose. Nor did he shy away as Haruo carefully locked the manacles around each proffered wrist. With that he gently guided Metphies forward to lie face-down on the bed, where he linked the central part of the cuffs to the iron bar at the head of the bed. The clearly intentional submission Metphies displayed throughout the entirety of the moment enflamed Haruo’s desires even more and as he continued to direct Metphies into position, he occasionally paused to enjoy the sight of the Exif stretching out before him.

He watched as Metphies tested his bonds; the muscles of his shoulders contracting and releasing as he demonstrated how far the manacles would allow him to move before he was completely restrained. Seemingly satisfied with his limited range of motion, Metphies lay his forehead against the mattress, clasped his fingers around the bar he was shackled to, and waited. 

“What do I do?” Haruo whispered, still mesmerized by the play of starlight across his lover’s skin.

Metphies took a careful breath. “Touch me.”

Haruo stood up, his eyes never leaving the Exif’s prone form. With quick, uncomplicated, movements he hastily stripped off his shirt, followed by his pants, and small-clothes. With a quick glance towards the door, he placated his paranoia with a visual confirmation that the locking light was on and a reminder that they weren’t likely to be disturbed until at least an hour before landing preparations were to be finalized. Metphies would be navigating the principal ship, and he would likely be stowed somewhere inside it, so he would also need to be sure that they had enough time to return to their respective ready-positions before anyone came calling. He checked the mission clock readout on his desk. They had plenty of time.

He returned to the bed. Haruo observed as Metphies struggled with his instinctive reactions. Most humans would not have been able to detect the slight changes in the Exif’s facial expressions, or in the subtle choleric shifts of his shoulders and back, but Haruo knew what he was seeing. Metphies was excited but apprehensive, willing but uncertain. Haruo wondered then if Metphies had ever been touched in this way before. He reached out and gently laid his left hand against the other’s mid-back, lightly stoking his skin with his thumb. The Exif growled lowly.

“Like this?” Haruo asked.

Metphies nodded but did not speak.

Haruo shifted and allowed a small amount of his weight into his hand as he pulled himself up onto his knees next to Metphies. With the increased pressure on his lower back, Haruo noted that Metphies began to part his thighs in response but stopped when the younger man did not actually get on top of him. Instead, Haruo continued to stroke his back, taking his time to finally explore the Exif’s body unhindered. Metphies’ skin was pale and unblemished, his body smooth to the touch, with that same consistently radiating heat Haruo had noted about him earlier. He traced his fingers over Metphies spine, down his backside, and onto the backs of his thighs. He heard his companion’s breath hitch once more but he did not move away or attempt to resist the touch.

With a careful caress to Metphies inner thigh, Haruo gently began to press his legs apart, encouraging him to open up to the human’s tender care. With a fair show of trust, Metphies complied and bent his knees slightly so that he could rest comfortably on the bed with his legs apart and Haruo kneeling between them. Haruo’s eyes darted to the head of the bed when he heard the handcuffs clunk loudly against the bar but relaxed as he saw Metphies unwind his fingers from over his head and drop them down onto the pillow.

Curiously, Haruo reached up to rest both hands on the back of Metphies’ thighs so that he could finally get a look at exactly what he was dealing with. Contrary to what the Exif might believe, Haruo was not particularly put-off by the prospect of alien anatomy, nor did he find Metphies especially strange. Rather, he simply found him unusual. Enticing and erotic, without a doubt, but not more than merely unusual. With painstakingly slow movements, he began to explore the Exif. Metphies had “male” parts, certainly. *That* he was already quite familiar with, but he also had, well, not exactly “female” parts but something similar in form, if perhaps in function: in this case, a teardrop-like opening positioned further back from his organ. It had a slight blush to it, only slightly darker than the skin around it, and was velvety to the touch.

With the first touch to his entrance, Metphies suddenly jerked forward, rattling the bedframe and startling Haruo. His breathing quickened acutely and Haruo immediately pressed a hand to his back to settle him.

“It’s alright. It’s alright.” He murmured. 

With a sense of experimentation, Haruo reached up and again began to run his fingers through Metphies’ hair, massaging the back of his neck with every downward stroke. Haruo could almost feel the conflict in Metphies’ breathing and watched as his hands flexed and twisted in the blanket. But as he continued to knead at his neck, the Exif once more relaxed into the bed and brought his breathing back to a semblance of normality. The entire exchange was so intimate for some reason, with Haruo free to touch the Xilien wherever and however he liked and Metphies continuously coming to terms with his prostration. Metphies felt Haruo begin to slide closer to him, tentatively at first, then gradually with more intent. Haruo was overwhelmed with emotion and arousal as he watched Metphies slowly surrender.

With his right hand, Haruo began to stroke himself in earnest, finally sensing that they were coming to the verge of something new. With his left hand, he reached out to stroke Metphies’ entrance, tracing the spongy outer edge of it before applying light pressure to the pinkish skin on the inside. To his delight, he found it to be already slickened with the same kind of oil that Metphies also produced from his organ. Haruo heard another, deeper, growl from his companion who was now gripping the blanket hard enough to tear it.

“Metphies?” Haruo inquired considerately. “Are you alright?”

Metphies did not respond at first, seemingly lost to the sensation of Haruo teasing his entrance; something he had never allowed anyone to do before. Ever. With some effort, he raised his head from the bed and turned his chin over his shoulder to look at Haruo.

“I’m….” His eyes fluttered shut with another passing caress. “I’m…alright.” He swallowed thickly, trying to reign in his responses enough to convey something of the importance of this moment to his lover. “It’s just that…. oh…”

Haruo continued to rub the pad of his thumb across the tight orifice. “Just what?”

Metphies gathered as much of himself as he could. “It’s just that, I have never….” His voice trailed off into a carnal moan. Haruo paused his movements.

“Metphies?” He leaned forward over the Exif’s back. “Are you trying to tell me that you’re…. a virgin?”

Metphies huffed and shifted anxiously. “Obviously, it is not that I have never lain with another. I just haven’t….in that way.”

Haruo definitely had not expected that. It didn’t change his plans really but he realized that he would need to be far gentler with his lover than he might otherwise have thought to be. The simple knowledge left him completely floored. To think that, not only would he be the first to touch Metphies in this way but that the Exif had readily agreed to it without so much as a token protest.

Haruo let out a slow breath as he took in the waiting body below him. “Then, so we’re clear,” Haruo began, pressing two fingers to the sides of Metphies’ tight opening, “I’m going to make love to you, Metphies.”

The Exif nodded and laid his head down onto the bed.

“I’m going to take you. Here.” He now pressed hard enough to slide the tips of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle and into Metphies’ body. The Exif tensed and bit back a breathless moan.

“You’re going to feel me inside of you.” Metphies nodded again and clenched his jaw, willing himself to be patient and trying not to become combative. To not fight the feeling of his lover mounting him from behind, in a way that felt natural and intuitive to him.

“And, when I’m ready, I’m going to come inside of you.” A smile tugged at the corners of Haruo’s mouth as he watched Metphies’ breathing once again pick up. His entire body was rigid with anticipation and he could already feel the powerful grip of Metphies’ internal muscles clenching around his fingers. “If you do not want this, tell me now, before I can’t stop.”

Metphies began to make a soft keening sound that Haruo did not recognize but understood to mean that his lover was ready and had no intention of warning him off. In fact, the Exif opted to further entice Haruo with a show of his core strength, clamping his muscles down around his fingers like a vise. With a parting squeeze, Haruo withdrew his hand and quickly spread a little of the lubrication from the tips of his fingers onto his own arousal.

Balancing himself on his knees, Haruo then placed one hand on the back of Metphies’ neck and the other onto his hip to keep him steady. He already had a feeling that this was going to get a little wild.

Haruo quickly raised himself up and pressed the tip of his erection against Metphies’ entrance, slipping only the head of it inside of him. Metphies’ reaction was immediate as he suddenly, almost violently, reared back with a shout. His body arched and, had it not been for the handcuffs securing his wrists to the bed, Haruo had no doubt he would have likely flung the both of them off the back of the bed and onto the floor. Haruo braced himself against the thrashing body below him and, with as much raw power as he could manage, entered Metphies completely in a single, full-force, thrust. The sound that burst from the Exif in response was one-part choking sob and two-parts deep-throated howl. If Haruo hadn’t known better, he would have thought that Metphies was in intense pain but as he slid into him with relative ease, he watched as Metphies dropped back down onto the bed and began to pant in rapid, frantic, gasps; fervently wrenching at his bonds as the younger man seated himself fully. 

Haruo, for his part, was in absolute heaven. Metphies felt utterly amazing inside; a potent combination of hot, wet, and extremely tight. Each time he moved, Haruo could also feel what seemed like a series of tiny folds and ridges all along his passage that curved around him and massaged his erection with each thrust. A sense of euphoria washed over him, and Haruo knew that no matter what happened in the ensuing days, he would savor this moment as one of the highlights of his short, painful, life. Then, Haruo began to move in earnest, and Metphies appeared to no longer be in control of himself whatsoever. What had begun as a deep rumble vibrating throughout the Exif’s body had become a low-pitched wail punctuated by increasingly strained cries. Confident in the integrity of the magnetic cuffs, Haruo began by pulling almost all the way out of Metphies’ slick heat before thrusting slowly back into him, over and over again. This way, he was able to work his aching erection against the Exif’s textured walls all the while carefully experimenting with the depth and angle of his thrusts. 

"Haruo... Haruo... oh, yes... please…."

Haruo felt Metphies begin to pitch his hips up in time with him and thought he would lose his mind. Unbelievable pleasure was blazing through him like wildfire, and Haruo didn't know how much more he could withstand. Metphies had long since abandoned any semblance of composure and was now fully in the throes of passion as he continued to openly receive every uncompromising thrust Haruo saw fit to give him.

"Fuck. Metphies... you feel... so good...I…I can't last... much longer..."

To Haruo’s surprise Metphies suddenly raised himself up further onto his knees, enough to be able to force his forearms onto the bed beneath his head. So repositioned, he arched forward so that he could bend his neck and look up at him from over his shoulder once more. Through desperate breaths, Metphies replied.

“Please, Haruo, ss…slow down. I…. I need you….to move…” He shifted, raising his lower back so that Haruo would be forced to thrust more fully into him and at a sharper angle. Haruo met his gaze and dipped his chin in acknowledgement. He slowed his pace and spread his knees for better leverage. From this position, he could also bring his chest down onto Metphies’ back and wrap his arms around him, though, unfortunately, the Exif’s ear was still a bit too far away for additional teasing.

Metphies moaned deliciously. "Yes, like that... Haruo... I’m…. I’m close."

Haruo swept his palm down the Exif’s side, momentarily pausing to feel his muscles working to steady them both as he continued to thrust into him, before reaching beneath the other to stroke his organ; the hardened shaft a delightful counterpoint to the increasingly delirious thrusts. Metphies was beside himself, never having experienced the feeling of a lover moving inside of him and now, with the complement of Haruo’s hand on his need, he felt as though his madly pounding heart would simply disintegrate and leave him to bleed out cradled in Haruo’s arms. Unconsciously, he renewed the fight at his bonds, pulling hard enough at the manacles that angry red rings soon appeared on his wrists. But then, Haruo had to suddenly grab onto Metphies’ hips to hold himself steady as the Exif went wild under him. The cry that erupted from the Xilien priest was such an intense, unbridled, sound, Haruo thought he might just alert the entire ship to their pairing right then and there. He then watched with intense joy as Metphies was given over to his orgasm; sobbing with pleasure as each wave wrung him senseless and left him shivering beneath his lover. 

The effect was not lost on Haruo, who could feel Metphies tighten around him with each desperate gasp. The feeling of complete abandonment burned through him, and he knew he'd never know freedom like this in any other way. Metphies was his. He possessed him completely, both now as the Exif lay shattered beneath him and whenever or however they would join again when the landing and the reclamation were over. Hearing Metphies then begin to faintly plead with him for mercy as he lit into him with full force sent him spiraling over the edge. With a yell, Haruo thrust, hard and fast, into the Exif’s pliant body. Seconds later, he found his end and roughly pinned Metphies to the bed as he came inside of him; lost for a time to the rapture of releasing his passion deep into another’s body. With profound satisfaction, Haruo watched as the pale priest shuddered and sobbed with the feeling of each pulse of his lover’s seed flowing over his inner skin.

Spent and exhausted, Haruo collapsed on top of Metphies. They both lay there panting, sweaty, sticky, and sated. Tentatively, Haruo reached out a hand and touched the other's hair as he came back to himself. But before the Exif was fully cognizant, Haruo moved to lie beside him and unclip the handcuffs from the bar. This way, he could quickly pull Metphies into his arms and wrap them both in the blanket before a chill set in.

"Haruo?"

"Yes?"

Metphies tiredly raised his hands so that Haruo could finally free him from the magnetic cuffs before tossing them inelegantly to the floor with their clothes.

Haruo then moved so that he could turn Metphies face towards him and kiss his lips softly. With a disgruntled noise, Haruo also noticed the raised welts on Metphies’ wrists and began to gently massage the skin between his thumb and forefingers. Metphies’ smiled.

“I guess it’s a good thing that you wear long layers.” Haruo admonished.

“Or that, tomorrow, you will be in a full flight suit.” Metphies retorted.

“Hmmm.” Haruo rejoined. “We’ll have to be careful then. Someone is bound to notice eventually that one or both of us are covered in bruises. And there are only so many times we’ll be able to blame a mission. I can’t imagine that lieutenant general…what is it? Endurph? Would find our activities especially…. orthodox.”

Metphies reflexively touched his forehead in the typical manner of genuflection. “No. He would not.”

“Well then,” Haruo reached up to gently soothe Metphies with a caress to his flank before contentedly nuzzling the place beneath his right ear. He was amazed at just how much he enjoyed the casual contact, the privilege to touch the Exif so intimately and to watch him respond with unabashed pleasure. “I suppose we’ll just have to keep our activities strictly above board from now on. Think of it….” Haruo chuckled, “…as my scheduled confession.”

Metphies eyed him suspiciously but no longer had the energy to argue. 

“Then may God bless you and keep you, Haruo. My hope is with you.”

FIN


End file.
